vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Vlaew
Summary Lord Vlaew is the main antagonist of the point and click indie horror series Exmortis. He is an Ancient entity from a time that predates mankind by millions of years, a time before life and light were ruled by darkness and chaos. He and his brothers frequently exerted their wrath and ferocity towards each other's dominion and each sought the spoils of victory over one another. After thousands of years of fighting, Vlaew eventually held leadership above all, up until the betrayal of his trusted advisors had his corporeal presence removed to exist for eternity in his spirit form. Despite his diminished power, Vlaew still had many followers to which he would spiritually combine his life force with, instead of existing as a single being of great power, Vlaew had become indestructible by becoming many, dubbing his new legion of existence Exmortis. Vlaew eventually was able to make his return as prophesied, the actions of an unstable man would lead him into charging himself into the Hand of Repose, serving as a spiritual bridge between the Earth Realm and the Exmortis, which in turn caused the worldwide massacre of humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | Low 6-B Name: Vlaew, The Manipulator Origin: Exmortis Age: Many millennia old (His existence predates the emergence of man and beast) Gender: Male Classification: Ancient, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Non-Corporeal (Ancients are naturally incorporeal, however, they require a corporeal form for their magic to impact the Earth Realm), Invisibility, Regeneration, Explosion Manipulation (Ancients are able to cause things to explode at will with just a thought), Mind Manipulation (Planted visions inside the head of the Hand of Repose and had caused them to hallucinate), Life Manipulation (Ancients can steal, merge, absorb, and eliminate the life force of others), Absorption (Can absorb the life force and power of others to increase his strength, was stealing Azrael's power for millennia), Levitation, Non-Physical Interaction, Clairvoyance, Chain Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Invoking Vlaew's name using the blood of five innocents will turn the invoker's soul into a spiritual bridge between the Earth and the Spirit Realm, shackled Azrael's consciousness in a prison), Darkness Manipulation, Invulnerability (Ancient physiology renders them immune to all conventional or nuclear weaponry, even humans with a connection to the Exmortis such as the Hand of Repose require a weapon imbued with spiritual energy to harm, Vlaew has stated only the powers of an Ancient can kill another), possible Immunity to Soul Manipulation (All things, including Ancients, predate the soul bearing humanity), Portal Creation (Ancients can create portals to other locations, realms, or time periods), Time Travel, minor Weather Manipulation (The signal of an Exmortis attack is met with rapidly approaching clouds that choke out all light across the landscape), Acrobatics (Exmortis possess the agility to leap up and across several story buildings with ease), Surface Scaling, Possession (Mental and Spiritual; Exmortis are able to take control of people in this fashion, having shared a combined existence with them in the past, so should Vlaew), Corruption (Type 3, turned humans into his shadow minions), Enhanced Senses (He and the Exmortis could sense Mr. Hannay's presence for miles), Social Influencing (Vlaew is incredibly charismatic and is excellent at manipulating people for his own ends, was able to turn Azrael's faithful army against him and is believed to have a gift of influence over others, making it almost impossible to remove oneself from his service), Glyph Creation (Crafted runes that aided in Forcefield Creation), Unholy Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Granted the Reader their powers, which include the following: Mind Reading, Reality Warping, Dream Manipulation (Distorted Mr Hannay's dreams and gave him horrific visions, Vlaew gave the Hand of Repose nightmares), Resurrection (Promised to resurrect a loved one of Mr. Hannay's choice) Attack Potency: City Block level+ | Small Country level (Bested his brother Azrael, who shook the Earth Realm with the power of his anger, in combat. Fed on his brother's power for many following millennia) Speed: Subsonic (Moved faster than Mr. Hannay could track, appearing as nothing but a blur) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Superior to Exmortis that can flay and tear people limb from limb), higher with Telekinesis (Mr. Hannay was able to toss and kill people with a large cast-iron mesh) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: At least City Block level+ (Superior to Hannay who came out unscathed from his explosion, withstood numerous blows from the former using the fullest extent of his brothers power) | Small Country level Range: Extended melee range with a sword, dozens of meters with Telekinesis, Planetary with Telepathy and Portals Stamina: Superhuman (He and his armies fought with his brothers for millennia) Standard Equipment: His sword Intelligence: Vlaew is a fierce tactician and unparalleled when it comes to leadership, having been the leader of vast armies for millennia and even usurping his brothers armies by sheer charisma, Vlaew is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield and outside of it, having fought for his rightfully earned power for millennia, he possesses vast skill with a blade and his powers. Weaknesses: Belittles humanity and views them as lesser, making him arrogant towards human opponents. Vlaew is unable to impact the Earth Realm with most of his magic should he be stripped of his corporeal form, thus effectively incapacitating him. Key: Weakened | Prime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Chain Users Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Portal Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Users Category:Acrobats Category:Surface Scalers Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dream Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Sword Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Exmortis Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6